Conventional physical layer management (PLM) systems are typically designed to track connections that are made at a patch panel. That is, historically conventional PLM systems have been “patch panel centric” and have not included functionality to track connections that are made at other types of devices and systems in a network. For example, such PLM systems typically do not automatically track connections that are made at a switch, router, hub, gateway, access point, server computer, end-user computer, appliance computers (such as network-attached storage (NAS) devices), and nodes of a storage area network (SAN) or other types of devices. Although there are management systems that are used to manage and collect information about such devices, such management systems are typically separate from the PLM systems used to track connections made at a patch panel.